History of Civilization Wars
Basic Information & Description This very page has been created for the convenience of newer players wishing to learn the history of the server (instead of constantly searching the Wikia for chronological info. It is extremely important that any additions to this page are impartial (unbiased), accurate, brief, and clear to understand. For major events, please create a seperate page and link it here. 2013 - Prime Era April * United Jungles is established, along with the nation of Government. June * Official establishment and opening of the server. * Jsexpress joins the server. * ZeR0Legend joins the server. * BANANApeel65 joins the server. * Vekta is established. July * Trade-Federation is created. August * ChandlerAustin joins the server. September - An intense war developed between compleks and the local Emu population. It ended with compleks surrendering to the bird army. October - November -TurtleDudeAL (Connmagic) joins the server and the jungle farmer nation of Agralina is established with M4ttGr4nd, RainbowKittenss, and sheepmaster72(zJustus). Agralina becomes a close ally of G. December * Leobiba joins the server. * Wolfs (then known as Hermit) is establised. 2014 - Progressive Era 2014 marks the decline of major nations and the rise of minor ones, as well as the beginnings of more organized politics and trade on the international level. January - War of Government v. Hermit * Leobiba of Hermit surrenders to Government forces. * Hermit is renamed to Wolfs and joins Government. February - March * War of Runa - one of the largest wars in server history. * Shwon is formed. April - May * Leadric is established. * Agralina disbands and TurtleDudeAL joins Leadric. * HappyHepler1 & AppleGeek01 join the server. * The Wither Incident June * HappyHelper1 quits and Leadric enters lethargy, Vekta begins to decline. * Vekta invades & conquers the nation of Askama. * Vekta is annexed into RussiaUnited. July * Siege of Avanon - renowned battle between small, yet very populous nations, such as Shwon. * Vekta merges and becomes RussiaUnited, now led by RussianFlames248. * G "Order 66" - infamous annexation of Leadric. August * Start of the Illuzional War - an extremely long set of wars between the Iiluzionist Militia and others. * Vekta secedes from RussiaUnited, and joins Government. September - October * Soccerwarrior27 (Alettic) joins the server. * The Glorious Anglean Republic (Gaffy00's Militia) is created & the Gaffy War begins. * Diet18 joins November * Vekta City leaves Government, reforming the nation of (New) Vekta. * Creation of Republica. * Wolfhound24 joins December * War of NSGWP * CalasaurusRex (then Cal757) joins * PIRANHA_E joins * The_Templars is formed to become perhaps the most active empire in server history. * War of bacon 2015 - Political Era 2015 indicated the rise of sophisticated politics, economics, architecture, and even culture. With a fresh wave of new players (and the return of old ones), well-regulated cities and detail gained a more influential position in the player life. However, the desire for more led to wars on an immense scale, most notably that of the long and bloody Gallian War. January * Schnitzengruber (vetterman) joins * Establishment of Resdayn * Gondolin is established. * Creation of Fort Sting * Formation of Oasis * Ashtonx777 joins the server, creating Dragonborn. * Dragonborn is laid waste to by the Templars, giving way to the formation of Gallia. * Establishment of Meteli, Gallia * Siege of Venice * The Defense of Almore February * Burning of Adelaide * Founding of Florence * Battle of the Bank of R.I. * War of Gallia - perhaps the largest and bloodiest war in server history. * Valentine's Day Monuments are built in Kadavo, Imperia. * The war between Trade-Federation & Gallia apparently ends in a tie. (Please note that this was after the War of Gallia and the construction of the [Day Monuments) * Resdayn is pillaged and abandoned * [http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/Chesapeake,_Byzantium Chesapeake, Byzantium is created. March * Yggdrasil is revived and becomes the capital of a new bustling nation. * (New) Yggdrasil undergoes perhaps the first ever revolution, deposing the nation leader NoNameNikolai with DraconianWolf, who establishes a Senate. * Gallia invades Yggdrasil for a time, but halts attack after massive international outrage. * talltitanicc joins the server creating the First Roma April * After joining Government again, Vekta City secedes and reestablishes Vekta for the third time. * Falkner, Florence is established. May * The short-lived city of Nightfort is established. * Radius32 is created. * Alettic is unbanned, and the War of Legion begins. * Compleks (then Kvigandisforor) Joins creating Li'l Mexico * l337Ninja Joins June * Montro Empire grows as more towns join. * Following talltitanicc's withdrawal from Roma, the nation is renamed Ico under the rule of l337Ninja * Reign(Probably made in this month) was created. July * Construction begins on the Tower of Basaran within Ico * Montro Empire declares war upon Government. * Montro Empire invades & conquers Radius32. * Montro Empire attacks United-Jungles, and Government forces prevail. In retaliation, Government launches a massive offensive against the Montro Empire. * Alettic, leader of the Montro Empire, surrenders. Radius32 & xDraconian's town is liberated. * Bandit wars begin * Maltier (marinecorps101) joins the server August * Kirettol attacks Government, and G forces retaliate and conquer Kirettol's town. * Peaceful nations Florence and Byzantium merge, creating the nation Florence-Byzantium under CalasaurusRex and LeiLeiBallet. September * Erunno, Zachisosum, goalie30monkey join the server * XSphinxHDX joins the server * Establishment of Xythe. *Pelleaon joins the server * Bandit Wars end. * Fort Sting is raided and the Violetius is stolen from the Eyes of Ender October * The nation of Jonah is established * The Fourth Punic War occurs * Galaxly is unbanned. * LeiLeiBallet, 3Beauty3 and Galaxly work to create the new and modern Alvarna. * Tensions between the nations of Elements and Skogland rise after JohnErico of Elements establishes an intimidating fortress upon the border of Andromeda, a Skogland city owned by Draco. * Alvarna Massacre November *The City of Chaeronea is first established * JohnErico of Paramount invades the Kingdom of Avanon, and the war ends in his banishment. * The Kingdom of Avanon is divided into four nations (Northern, Eastern, Southern & Western Armies). * The Western Army is renamed to the Imperial Trade Company by talltitanicc, and the Eastern Army falls into the rule of Acyric (jacop34), who gained much attention after threatening Alvarna. * Mardstrom Anglar is formed, and attacks those in ITC briefly; peace is eventually made after Mardstrom is brutally bombed by DeetsMC & Jolly_Jj. * Covanant_Empire is formed. * The Eastern Army, led by Acyric, falls into ruin after jacop34 has a change of heart. * Franco covanant war December * The Church of Melora is established by jacop34, as is his new nation Faygold. Melora attains international eminence and gains new members with the influence of Melora. * Faygold gains controversy with the invasion of Geneva, although it is defeated by TRE forces. * The Covanant_Empire merges with Piranha_e, becoming the CovanantOfRussia. * The Northern Army secedes from the world stage and merges into the neutral Elements_Empire. * A new Shwon invades and conquers Geneva, shocking many over the condition of TRE. * The Southern Army falls into ruin. * The Western Army (Imperial Trade Company) is weakened incredibly and also merges into Elements, marking the end of the "Compass" Armies. * In a mere two days, TRE enters a sharp decline. * Geneva falls after second invasion from the new Shwon. * mozilla561 joins the server. * Thilwohr emerges as the new warring superpower after exponential growth. * The Li'l Mexican forefathers return and create Li'l Korea * Vekta and Florence merge after Byzantium declares independence, and become the largest nation on the server taking in numerous cities. * Wolfhound24 begins guerrilla warfare on Thilwohr. * Florence and Thilwohr dominate server activity until Thilwohr is thrown into disarray after Piranha (leader) quits. * Florence announces plans for a Senate, but sudden inactivity in the nation continues delays. * Wolfhound24, self-declared leader of the bandits, declares himself a defender of the innocent in an attempt to "redeem the bandits" for previous actions. 2016 - Revolutionary Era 2016 was a mixed and fluctuating time, with great nations rising and falling within weeks. War was widespread, with change around every corner. New superpowers hungered for more, and had it. A multitude of new players arrived, and the future will forever be shaped by them. January * Adzb13 and dogs4war join the server *Arkstal Clan joins and the Arkstalian Empire is started * France is reformed into The Galactic_Republic, and Paris is renamed Coruscant. * Marelle leaves Florence after Draco was stripped of all powers. Remere is formed, with Marelle as its capital. Palmyra joins Remere, along with a few other small towns. * Skirmishes between Shwon and Spain develop, with Aeternae and bandits supporting Spain. * Slateport, Florence begins airplane and bomb testing. Plans for markets in large cities are also made. * Aeternae & Remere merges into the new Galactic_Republic, an emerging superpower. * Shwon, Hoth & the Sith_Empire form the Rebel Alliance to combat the Galactic Republic. Tensions boil over with the bombing of a GR vault and a skirmish at Donzula. * Covanant_empire reforms and is named Covanant and Law of Neutrality is passed. * Information about the Eyes of Ender is made public on the wiki. * Ico accepts its first new town and members in months, annexing the border town of PortTown into its rule. * Galactic Republic falls after a series of attacks by a number of nations such as Lil-Korea to ITC after DeetsMC is kicked from the nation as part of a treaty with the Rebel Alliance. *Seleucia forms out of the remains of Galactic_Republic * Shwon continues battling Spain, and several nations are caught in the crossfire. * Viyzen takes control of Valence and revolts against Elemental rule, his rebellion is eventually defeated and Valence is retaken, but at a great cost. * Moose begins Mooselandia but soon is overpowered by xSphinxHDx and ApBoss123 along with a few others. * Bandit party government is formed and begins plans on gaining control. * The bandits return in full force, backed with greater numbers and aligning themselves with Shwon against TRE. War is brought back to Roman_Empire on s0ux's command.However, they eventually decide to pull out of world affairs and sign peace treaties with TRE. Febuary * Spectra joins TRE in war efforts against Shwon but temporarily pulls out of war after attacks. * War heats up when vaults from Shwon and TRE are raided. *Seleucia revival under nation name Achaea cripples Aragon in Battle of the Plains * Slimdude, Leader of Latinium, is attacked by New Republic and hands control of his nation to the Bandit Party, who in the same day, KatelynnF, rep. of the Bandit Party of Latinium, ran for office for ruler. * The original Latinium falls due to unknown reasons. Latinium is reestablished under SlimDude's rule again. * Feb. 7th, Florence turns one year old. * Applegeek01 creates new nation now known as Oranges, with the towns of Arkstal, Demonic and allies. * Nachonite forms Topaz, a split off from Covenant. *The Super Star Destroyer Intimidator takes to the skies above Chaeronea * Liberty is attacked by dogs4war and AppleGeek01, and is conquered. * The 1 year anniversary of the Battle of Bruhl on February 13 * Thilwohr is reformed by former Right hand man of King PIRANHA_E, mozilla561. * ashtonx777 & co. rejoin the server, and Gallia is re-created. * Mozartia is re-created by former Co-Mayor ChandlerAustin. * Thilwohr & Shwon set up a trap for Gallia leader ashtonx777, and kill him. Cutepuppies claims that Thilwohr did in fact raid his vault, and pledges loyalty to Gallia, but nothing is for sure. * War erupts as 8 nations, including Thilwohr, Shwon, and Legio I, declare war on Gallia, which starts the Second Gallian War. http://civwarsmc.wikia.com/wiki/The_Second_Gallian_Wars_up_to_2/25/16#comm-3084 March * The Second Gallian War comes to a close after AGM (Anti-Gallian Movement), consisting of a number of nations, wins a victory leading to a severe drop in Gallian morality and rise in lethargy. (See Third Battle of Bruhl) * Tensions rise between URP, a nation led by vinbin, and several nations in AGM, to the extent of a brief war. Peace is eventually made. * Reign outposts are bombed and looted, an international investigation for the culprits begins. * The clan Argos enters the international stage with rising fears of its growth, and despite provocations from wolfhound24 the server continues in peace. * The nation Jonah merges with Arkstal, gaining Xythe. Arkstal garners several new cities. * XSphinxHDX of TRE declares war on Argos, and subsequently helps with its allies such as Arkstal to reclaim Blood_Gates. * _xXxHunterxXx_ founds Capitolium. * Ivendor suffers Civil War. Later that night, they win the war. A Memorial has been dedicated. * Armada declares independence from Florence. * The Republic of Greater Sforza was established by President Draliri with the Sforzan Commune in charge. April * Arkstal passes Florence in population, until Veii declares independence from Arkstal, giving the number one spot back to Florence. * Alettic unbanned * Alettic and Dreadmore (Acyric) join Arkstal, creating an unstoppable force. * Galaxy is banned * Arkstal wages war and conquers K (Exulansis's nation), and quickly fills up the power vacuum left by TRE. * Veii (ChefMario) invades Lil-Korea. Compleks attempts to destroy his town before it is conquered, resulting in his banishment * Seleucia, after a final gasp of reemergence, is finally disbanded *Warring Nations Period Begins * TRE Civil War begins as some TRE members return to fight the TGE(the Greek empire) * Liberty is under attack and is conquered by Xia and Montor. The civilians evacuate and begin building up a new town. May * The City of Wallonia is established as the capital city of The Nation of Belgica, and fell shortly after, due to FlufflePuffPony's leave. * The Republic of Greater Sforza was replaced by the more democratic Republic of Ionia, with Sforza as the capital. * The residents of Nightfort ambush Arkstal under the leadership of Adzb13, leading to a huge conflict and an attack on Nightfort's capital and vault, and Arkstal as the victor. * Faygold is rebirthed under the leadership of Ableist. * Florence becomes Florence-Vekta, with Vekta as the capital of the Vektan region, and Slateport the capital of the Florencian region. * First Fleet established * Liberty is attacked by Jeazy's Army which led to Liberty almost losing their city until Arkstal's oldest members Bpxier, Dogs4war and adzb13 logged in and slaughtered of 6 of the Jeazy soldiers leading to yet another Arkstal win and Liberty to be left alone for a while * Greasey the trusted ally of Arkstal teleports to Bpxier and jumps him which leads to Bpxier, Adzb13 and Dogs4war to killing Greasey * Ionia is in the midst of turmoil and reform as Unreall and Greasey seek the destruction of Sforza, and the Republic of Ionia. June * Jeazy attacks Liberty multiple times, resulting in the Third battle of Liberty * Arkstal invades Jeazy and kills all of their troops in a few minutes. watch the video here * On the 17th June, members of CumSplat, Demonic and the led the Reign Massacre in the city of Reign. * PPbuilders and company attack Argos. Argos strategic victory, PP tactical victory. * The next day, PPbuilders launched an offensive on Arkstal, in which he again scores victory. * Arkstal and Argos form a non-agression pact in light of PPbuilder's recent attack * Money Day occurs on June 22nd, 2016 when all plugin configs are reset and the money rewards start occurring once every minute. * End of the Warring Nations Period * Beginning of Second War of the Clans: Arkstal and a returning TRE vs Argos * PPBuilders revealed to be Cutepuppies, PL withdrawal from with the war * Battle of Argos: Arkstal and TRE forces leading to deaths to all the Argos soldiers * Arkstal gets a surrender from DuhBuzz and SlimDude however DuhBuzz continues to flag and attack random cities July * Dr_Chocolate and PenguinDJ arrive. * Battle of Arkstal: Astronomical battle as Argos captured the Arkstal capital. * Creation of both nation and clan Drastia. * End of the Second War of Clans as Argos withdraws from the server of their own will giving nobody victory in the war. * Arkstal gains victory over the Fourth_Reich leaving Arkstal with victory over the war. * Arkstal nation disbands of their own will but the town still stands, making Drastia the server's world power in mere days. * The United Cities of Zenport is founded. *Drasita attacks SlayeroftheDead, Vita's Capital. It was not fully taken, but the nation fell apart and collapsed in days. It's Capitol was also shut down. * Drastia falls, and shatters into three different nations. *The Shown-Roman War begins. *Vita is reestablished, and the new nation consists of (forgot the name) and Concordia. *(timeframe unknown but late july is estimated) Xythe is griefed, suspected to be by the Eyes of Ender August *Zenport is attacked, and is nearly completely claimed by Moosebobby, Dr_Chocolate and NoProfit. Many nations scramble to capture it, or to take it back. *Maltia falls to enemy forces. *Moosebobby is betrayed by compleks57, who blew up Moosebobby's Vault. *BrickwallingExit ends the cease-fire between Eminence and TRE. *Nexus and Chocolate Caliphate surrender to TRE. *Resistance is established by NoProfit, F1aze and Bl00dylegend after the surrender of Nexus to TRE. *Dreadmore and ComisarRed attack TowersofBabel, one of UCZ's towns. *Chocolate Caliphate, with help from TRA and Benchmen attack UCZ, capturing their capital, Zenport. *UCZ leads an attack to reclaim Zenport, with help from Hooson. Although failing at first, the Nation of Blood eventually aids their attack along with FirstFleet, and New Berlin. *Blood officially goes to war with CC. *Blood attacks Solaris. *RedTillDead returns from inactivity and joins talltitanicc's Knights, of BM. September * The Purge happens as Coolsurdy adds a 25$ tax to each town. Over 300 towns were deleted. * The Axis War begins * NaziGermany fight the battle of Normandy vs a mixed force of Blood and TRE members their attempts to take the fort were initially thwarted but the German forces rallied and took the fort in an epic showdown where only one survived (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAMBvw36NbI) * Another TRE coup happens in removing malt from leadership and weaking the coalition even more. (It was later discovered to be a trick) *RedTillDead leaves neutrality and becomes a warmonger October * The Axis War ends with surrender by TRE to third party German Senate affiliates * Talks are held on the forums about resetting the server, receiving a prompt 'no' from coolsurdy and meaning anyone who discusses resetting the server will be banned indefinitely * The "Spanish Scare" runs through the server as rumors of Argos's return arrives; they're proven false * The previously deceased First Fleet is reorganized into the Second Fleet * Schnitzengruber founds the town of Venice November * The Axis coalition falls into inactivity due to the lack of opportunity for war. * TRE conquers Belgrade, Serbia (Ahea). * D.P.R.K. grows considerably in population and economic power following the joining of Gizmoholic (Red) and his town.Category:History December * The War of Blood occurs as Gallian and Axis remnants team up to fight TRE and Blood. * Neutrality becomes a hot topic on the forums as some demand a limit on neutrality. ** The Council of Neutrals is formed, as is the Neutral Defense Army under it. ** In response, NoProfit forms the Anti-Neutrality Coalition, with the intent to harass neutrals into submission. * The server continues normally as Christmas has passed and people continue to celebrate. It also turns out NoProfit lied and no one actually got bombed. * The War of Blood ends with defeat for Gallia and Donzula and a truce is drawn up *Server continues to stagnate without Zero and due to both neutrals (except a few) and non neutrals(except a few) being general high and mighty cunts about their side. *Moosebobby, in all his glorious cancer, attacks the Institute because he doesn't approve of their recent predictions. Consequently, the Institute reforms into the Second Foundation, and Starflower becomes Terminus. 2017 - To be decided... January * Adzb13 renames himself to _Adzy and re-creates the Arkstal nations and begins recruitments. * The Venice Federum is drawn up *ZeR0Legend changes name to Zero__ and continues to promise to come back once computer is fixed but makes no effort to fix computer *Thilwohr returns, led by mozilla561. *Florence's leader Melorann returns, and more efforts to remodel Vekta City are made. Due to the loss of the cities historic towers, a whole new skyline is being designed and planned. "The city has always been known for its giant high-rises," Melorann said, "and I would hate to take that away from it. New skyscrapers shall be constructed." *The nations of Corsica and Florence unite into the union of Corsica-Florence. *Schnitzengruber publishes On the Construction of Civilisation, Nation Building, and the Golden Statesin response to the union of Corsica-Florence **Bladeboy24 publishes The Inefficacy of Autocracy & the Value of the Republic in response. *Second Thilwohrian War begins. **Primal and Donzula, eager for war, attack. Blood defends Thilwohr creating tense air of reigniting war **Battle of New Thorduar end in Blood and Thilwohr defeat, though no formal war is declared and TRE opts to remain neutral **Templar Gold farm is captured and destroyed. **War rages on without an end in sight... **TRE partly join war, War ends day of due to enemy inactivity *TRE - Thilwohr War begins 1/16/17 **Hit all 3 major towns in nation in same day, winning every battle and taking all land. **ROT (Republic of Thilwohr) allies previous enemies to fight against TRE. Category:List Category:Unbiased